Unforgivable Sorrow
by Asinine Addiction
Summary: [OneShot] Everything happened in one moment. A plead from a 15 year old girl from the future, and the attack of a 250 year old hanyou who had lost control of himself. Everything happened, in the last place anyone would think it would happen.


**Unforgivable Sorrow**

By: Chained Hearts

**CH**: Trying something different. Now normally, I'd write fics that are more funny and romantic. This is a one-shot, about how Inuyasha reacts to killing Kagome when he had lost control of himself. It was inspired by the song _One Sweet Day_ by Boys II Men and Mariah Carey. Just as an early note, some of the things Inuyasha says or thinks, are lines from the song.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the song _One Sweet Day_.

-x-

_Everything happened in one moment. A plead from a 15 year old girl from the future, and the attack of a 250 year old hanyou who had lost control of himself. Everything happened, without thought, in the last place anyone would think it would happen._

It was snowing. The cold, icy snowflakes touched her pale, lifeless body. Her blank eyes staring into oblivion and her once clean, white uniform top was now flooded in red. Along with the thick layer of snow that cradled her body. He stood there, his face turning pale. He fell to his knees, next to her empty body, and wept.

He knew he was the one who killed her. He knew. His claws were tainted with Kagome's blood. He had lost control of himself again. He tried so hard to fight back his tears, but that was a battle he could never win. Little crystals fell from eyes, melting the snow it fell on. He looked up at the sky. It began to snow a little bit more, but the Sacred Tree caught many of the snowflakes on it's branches.

It was hard to believe that the place where they first met, would be the very place where she died. He couldn't even remember what had happened. Everything happened in a flash. He shut his eyes, trying to make himself believe it was just a bad dream. He shook his head and more tears escaped from his golden eyes. He opened his eyes and she was still there. As lifeless as the last time he had looked.

He shook her gently. "You're alive, please, Kagome, tell me you're alive."

There was no response. More snow just fell on her cold corpse. He still fought the tears, and he still failed to hold them back. His tears fell on Kagome's hand. The hand she once held when she told him that even though he was in love with Kikyo, she would stay by his side. Her lips looks pale and cold. The lips she once kissed him with to prevent him from losing himself to his demon side. He held the beads of subjugation. The ones that used to bring him down to the ground whenever she said 'sit.'

"I beg you, Kagome." Inuyasha wept, holding her lifeless hand. "Please, tell me to sit."

Nothing happened. He was still holding her hand. She hadn't yelled out 'sit,' nor had he plunged into the earth.

"Sit me and tell me all of this is a nightmare!" He yelled squeezing her hand.

She still lay there, on the snow, as still as ever. How he wished he had given his Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru in exchange for the Tenseiga. Then he could've brought her back to life.

"I swore I would protect you." He said through clenched teeth. "I swore I wouldn't let you get hurt."

He sat there next to Kagome and wept. He balled his fists so tight, he bled. He bit his lips so hard, he bled. The blood dripped from his skin and colored the white snow crimson red. He slowly picked up Kagome and moved her from her spot. He vigorously dug a hole for him to bury Kagome in. It painfully reminded him of all the holes he was in when Kagome sat him.

He felt hot tears running down his cheeks again. He wiped them away. He knew crying wouldn't bring her back. Thinking about all the times Kagome saved him from certain death, thinking about how Kagome stood by his side despite the fact he chose Kikyo, thinking about everything about Kagome. It made him wonder.

'_Kagome, I…I _was_ in love with you._' Inuyasha thought as he looked at his deceased partner in crime. '_Why did I realize that now?_'

He caressed her cold, pale face with his bloody claws, leaving a line of her blood on her cheek. Before he placed her final resting place, he removed his Fire Rat robe and wrapped it around her. '_I guess I took your presence for granted. I assumed you'd always be there._'

He carefully picked up Kagome and placed her in the hole. He took one last look at her before he covered her up. The say how people look peaceful when they die. Kagome didn't look peaceful at all. She looked like she was… dead. Inuyasha looked around for something. He found a stone, not too big, not too small. The perfect size. In it, he carved Kagome's name with his claw.

"Inuyasha…" A soft voice said from behind. He turned around, fighting back the tears, yet again. It was Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede.

"We heard Kagome scream right after she ran off after y-" He cut himself off when he saw Kagome in the grave Inuyasha dug.

"I killed her." Inuyasha said dropping the stone with 'Kagome' fully carved on it. "I lost myself and killed her."

"Inuyasha I… I don't know what to say." Sango said beginning to cry.

"Say it." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. He balled his fists causing the wounds that bled earlier to bleed even more. "Just say it, I'm a monster."

"We must give her a proper burial then, child." Kaede said patting Inuyasha's back. Shippo and Sango sat next to Kagome's grave and cried. They didn't want to believe that Inuyasha, their close friend, took Kagome's life.

Inuyasha covered up Kagome's body and placed the stone on top of her grave. Everyone prayed for their dear friend to make it safely up to heaven. Inuyasha was silent the entire time. Everyone knew how hard it will be for Inuyasha to live with the burden of knowing it was _he_ who killed Kagome. His best friend, his confidant, his secret love.

When everyone grew weary from mourning and went back to the village, Inuyasha stayed with Kagome. He wept the whole night, remembering every moment he had with her. He lost what meant the world to him. He fell asleep with Kagome, under the Sacred Tree, where they first met…

-x-

**CH**: First one-shot, exactly 1,005 words long (not including author's notes and title.) Please tell me what you think.


End file.
